


Drunk Chase = Silly Chase

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Multi, Switch!Chase, Switch!JJ, Switch!Marvin, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase gets stuck at home because of the worldly pandemic. So...He resorts to drinking and watching random shows on TV.Eventually though, Chase loses count of all the beers he's drank and ends up pretty drunk.Jameson and Marvin have to deal with his drunk shenanigans, where they soon learn: he's a super happy drunk!
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jameson Jackson, Chase Brody/Marvin the Magnificent
Kudos: 19





	Drunk Chase = Silly Chase

Chase slowly began to open his eyes and lift his head. What happened? How long had he been asleep? Chase looked around the room and, unsurprisingly, was taken back by how dizzy and weird the room looked! Chase knew that feeling all to well: He was drunk. And not just light drunk, SUPER, IMPAIRED kinda drunk! 

It...felt good! He felt warm and giddy inside. The feeling almost brought him back to his high school drunken years. The years where nothing really mattered and your life could be exciting for a couple hours with your friends! Though he's been tempted to, Chase refused to relive those high school glory days...

So, how in the world did he end up so drunk? Why wouldn't he let the fear of too much alcohol, fill his head? While Chase tried to remember his sober thoughts, a breaking news story showed up on the TV. Chase paused his thinking to attempt to watch it. Unfortunately, Chase was only able to process bits of the news information...The news journalist sounded all mumbly! 

Well...apart from a few words: "Breaking ne-.....Coronavirus........confirmed.........reached........last night........Wash your hands.........Don't....."

Chase let a single "Oh" leave his mouth as one of his questions were answered: Chase's mind didn't worry because of the Coronavirus outbreak! He wouldn't be going anywhere, so he managed to convince himself he has all the time in the world to be drunk! 

Next, was the next question: How much did he drink? 

Well...considering the fact that burps of gas kept leaving his stomach and the whole room was dazed, Chase could say that he was...quite drunk! Chase allowed a toothy smile to show up onto his face as he began to look around the room. The room was a little more lit than before, and the TV appeared to have been on for hours. The blanket that was around him earlier had ended up on the floor, and a collection of bottles in the shape of a pyramid could be seen in the corner of his eye. Chase looked closely at the bottles...

Soon, it occurred to him, that these were HIS bottles! 

Okay...So, he might've overdone it.

Was that good? No. 

Did he regret it?...Chase took one last look at the room, and smiled brightly as more happiness and excitement filled his body. 

...Not one bit. 

Meanwhile: 

Jameson Jackson was listening to the radio and dancing to some jazzy music on his record player. Using a hair comb as a microphone, he was dancing around, lip-syncing the lyrics and swinging his hips to the beat of the song. For part of it, he was practicing the Charleston dance! For another part of it, he was dancing around and spinning a cane. For the last part of the dance, when he felt comfortable enough, he even began pretending to be a woman in a flapper dress! He danced around all femininely, swinging his hips to make the beaded dress sway, and even fixing his 'short, dazzled' hair like a proper lady from the Roaring 20's! 

Out of nowhere, a loud crash went off, ringing throughout the house and scaring the dance right out of Jamie. It scared the poor boy so bad, Jamie just about jumped 5 feet into the air! Jamie removed the needle from the record to stop the music, before slowly walking up to the door. Jamie knocked on his own door and waited for someone to knock back. When no one knocked back, Jamie decided to open up the door and look into the hall: 

There, laying on his belly on the ground in front of the door, was Chase! Jameson gasped in horror! What in the world- Is he okay?! Jamie opened his door a smidge more and quickly knelt down to help the man. Jamie began poking, tapping and shaking the man to wake him up. Amidst a shake, Jameson sighed in relief when he heard a sleepy giggle leave Chase's mouth. Jameson flipped the man over onto his back to get a better look at him. He smelled like alcohol...Did the man start drinking again? Jamie attempted to get him to sit up. Only...Chase's neck muscles appeared to be broken, because the moment Chase's back was lifted, his head began falling backwards. Oh no...

Suddenly, Chase's eyes opened. Upon seeing the person beside him, Chase gasped and made a big smile. "Hiiiii Jamie! You done *hiccup* dancing already?" Chase asked. Jamie frowned. 

'You're drunk.' Jamie signed, signing the letter Y, and imitating drinking the bottle from the thumb 'cap'. 

Chase laughed. "Yeeeeeeaaahh...But enough about that: How're YOU doin'?" Chase asked, poking Jamie's chest. 

Jamie lifted an eyebrow, not sure on how to answer. 'I'm fine. You're not.' Jamie signed back to him.

"Eeeeh...Who cares about me? Allll I care about...is you. I was gonna join you 'nd your dancin', but-" Chase explained, pausing to think of how to word the next sentence. "I...got a dizzzzzy sssspell..." Chase admitted. 

So THAT was why Chase was lying on the ground...

Jamie sighed. 'I'm getting Marvin.' Jamie signed before slowly dropping Chase onto the ground. 

Upon seeing Jamie walk over to the door behind him, Chase lifted his head and giggled. "The woooorld is upside down! Cooooooll!" Chase reacted. Jamie rolled his eyes at Chase's comment as he knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, Marvin opened the door. 

"Oh! Hi Jamie." Marvin greeted. 

'Hi Marvin. So...Chase drank some beer. He's drunk.' Jamie explained briefly. 

Marvin's eyes widened. "Wait, seriously?! Where is-...Ohohoho NOhohohoho!" Marvin reacted, bursting into giggles as he laid his eyes on the source of the crash. "Chase! My man! What happened to you?!" Marvin reacted. 

"I found some b- *Hiccup* beer! There was beeeeeerrr in the...fridge? Cabinet? Idon'tfuckin'know..." Chase replied. Marvin only giggled and shook his head like a disappointed parent. 

"Let's get you up at least." Marvin suggested. Marvin and Jamie knelt down to either side of Chase, and wrapped the arm around their shoulder. Next, they placed their other free hand onto the farthest hip, and began to lift him up. This ended up working quite well! With Chase still able to walk, the men were able to steer Chase to wherever he wanted to go. 

Since Jamie wasn't able to sign at that moment, Jamie relied on Marvin to ask any of the questions. 

"So: Where do you wanna go?" Marvin asked. 

"IIIIIII...Uhhhhhh....the livin' room." Chase decided. Marvin mumbled an 'Okay', and continued walking. 

Not even a minute later, Chase began jumping, giggling and squirming to the side. 

Marvin was the first to notice. "Chase? What are you-" 

"Sohohomeohohones tihihicklihihing mehehehehe!" Chase muttered, throwing his head back as he giggled through his toothy smile.

"I don't think it's me." Marvin mentioned, double checking his right hand-placement against Chase's side. "Jamie, are you moving your hands?" Marvin asked. Jamie broke his concentration on his left hand, and looked up at Marvin with a guilty face. 

Jamie muttered a guilt-filled 'Sorry' before returning his focus to tightening his grip on Chase's wrist and side. 

"Jahahamie...behe cahaharfuhuhu- AAAHAHAHA! IHIHIHI'M GOHOHONNA FAHAHAHAHALLL!" Chase shouted suddenly. Marvin's eyes widened as he leaned forward to see what he was doing: He was grabbing at Chase's hips! 

It was around here that Marvin started to grow playful. A smirk grew onto his lips. "What's wrong Chase? Ticklish much?" Marvin asked, beginning to dig his own hand into Chase's right hip. 

"WHAHAHAT DOHOHO YOHOHOU FUHUHUHUCKIN' THIHIHIHINK?!" Chase shouted back. 

Jamie's eyes and mouth both widened in surprise. Marvin's did as well! "Dude! I know your brain is drowning in alcohol right now, but there is no need to be swearing right now." Marvin warned with a laugh. 

"IHIHIF YOU STAHAHAP TIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHE, THEHEHEN MAHAHAYBEHEHE I WIHIHIHILL!" Chase shot back. 

"Ohoho...I doubt that." Marvin muttered. even though he wanted to continue, he decided to stop for now, and wait for when Chase was in a more comfortable position. As they walked, Marvin eyed up the couch. The magician looked at Jamie, and signaled for the couch. Jamie nodded in agreement, before continuing their walk. 

In a couple more seconds, Marvin and Jamie managed to get Chase towards the couch. Jamie and Marvin carefully placed Chase's body down, and eyed up the weird pyramid of...empty beer bottles. 

Jamie pointed to the pyramid of empty bottles. Marvin's eyes widened in horror and shock. "Chase? Is this yours?" Marvin asked. 

"Cool right? *hiccup* I put that t'gether myself." Chase told Marvin, unaware of how angry Marvin was becoming. 

"You drank 6 beers?! HOW?!" Marvin reacted. 

"Wha- I drank 6 beers?!" Chase yelled, as if completely unaware of how many beers he had really drank. 

"Here..." Marvin mumbled, grabbing the beer bottles out of their pyramid shape. "1, 2, 3-" Marvin counted, handing Jamie the empty bottles to put them into the recycling. "4, 5, 6! 6 beer bottles! How in the world did you do that?!" Marvin reacted, carrying the other 3 beer bottles himself, to the recycling. 

"I...I don't actually remember...I mighta'...zoned out while drinkin' 'em." Chase explained as best as he could. He couldn't wrack his mind for any memories of what he had done. 

'It's possible. I've seen people zone out while drinking. He might've lost count while drinking them.' Jamie explained. 

"But...he's not a light weight. I've seen him drink whiskey straight up, without getting very drunk." Marvin added. 

"Does *hiccup* Does it really matter that much? The world's endin'. Minus well get drunk while IIIII'm stuck 'nside." Chase argued over his shoulder. 

Jamie looked at Chase in a brand new light; he began to understand. 'Chase let himself zone out because he's stuck at home with nothing else to do anyway. He believed he could have some fun while he's stuck at home.' Jamie explained. 

"Ooooooh...Well in THAT case:" Marvin reacted before grabbing at Chase's sides. "I'm gonna have a little fun too! RAAAAWWWRR!" Marvin declared, growling like a dog as he squeezed Chase's sides. 

"NOHOhohoho! Cohohohome ohohohon, mahahan!" Chase squirmed and bursted into more giggles. 

"Come on what?" Marvin asked. 

"Whyhyhyhy thehehe grohohohowlihihihing?!" Chase asked through his giggles. 

"Cause the growling is fun!...Unless, you want baby talk instead? Aaa-kitchy-kitchy-kitchy-koo! Aaa-kitchy-kitchy-kitchy-kitchy-koo!" Marvin teased in a baby voice. 

"NOHOHOHOHO! Yohohohou're SOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHEAN!" Chase shouted back. 

"And YOU'RE such a risk taker! Drinking so many beers like that! Do you know how many calories you've drank in 2 hours?!" Marvin asked. 

"NOHOHO..." Chase replied. 

"over 1200 calories!" Marvin told him. 

"IHIHI DOHOHOHON'T CAHAHAHARE!" Chase yelled back. 

"Oh! Well then THIS shouldn't bother you, one bit!" Marvin replied. Behind the couch, Jamie appeared and reached his hand down to try out any other spots. 

"JAHAHAHAMIHIHIE! DO- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase shouted, squirming wildly as he bursted into even more laughter. Jamie had pulled up his shirt with one hand, and started wiggling his fingers all over Chase's tummy! Chase was laughing and squealing like crazy! It tickled so bad for the poor man! 

In a sudden attempt to get revenge, Chase reached up and started digging his fingers into Marvin's armpits! 

"Hehehehehey! EEEEEEhehehehehahahaha!" Marvin giggled, losing balance of his body, before flopping onto Chase's body. Chase quickly sat himself up, flipped Marvin over and trapped Marvin in the grasp of his criss-crossed legs! Then, Chase shoved one hand into his armpit, and drummed his free fingers on Marvin's middle ribs. 

"GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAIT! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE, PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Marvin shouted, curling towards the back of the couch, to lessen the tickles. Unfortunately, this only exposed the left side of Marvin's ribs! So, Chase took the opportunity to remove his left hand from his armpit, and drummed his fingers aaaaaall over the ticklish ribs. 

"YOHOHOHOU FUHUHUHUCKIN' AHAHAHAHASSHOHOHOLE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marvin shouted as his lower back hit the body below him. 

"Jesus Christ man! You're worse than me! And you're sober!" Chase reacted. In a kind gesture to give him a break, Chase moved his hands away from the ribs and up to Marvin's armpits again. Marvin's laughter fell into giggles mixed in with the laughter. With the lessened tickly feeling easier to handle, Marvin attempted to get him back by tickling the feet that were conveniently right in front of him. 

Unfortunately for Marvin, Chase didn't react whatsoever. "Nice try *hiccup*...If you're tryin' to tickle my feet, it's not gonna work. My feet aren't ticklish." Chase explained. 

"Cohohohome ohohohon...Seheheheriohously?!" Marvin reacted. 

"Seriously! I've surprised m-multiple people with that f-AAAAAH! JAHAHAHAHAMIHIHIE! NAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO!" Chase shouted suddenly. Jamie had walked around and started sneaking his hand inside a hole, to tickle Chase's tummy and side again. Chase's legs unraveled amidst his squirming, allowing Marvin the chance to push them away and go free. 

Marvin, wanting to help Jamie out, attempted any other tickle spots on Chase. One of the spots Marvin found, was under his knees. 

Chase gasped and squealed in surprise. "EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAT'S AHAHA TIHIHIHICKLIHIHISH SPOHOHOHOT?!" Chase shouted, completely surprised by his own reaction from Marvin fingers. 

"Yeah! A bad one too, apparently!" Marvin replied. Marvin continued drumming and wiggling his fingers all over the pit of Chase's knee, while using the other hand to prevent Chase's lag from stretching! The spot was so vulnerable! Especially when bending wasn't an option! Chase couldn't get over how ticklish the spot really was. On top of that, Jamie was wiggling his fingers all over Chase's stomach at the same time too! Two bad spots were being targeted, and Chase couldn't do much about it...

Unless...

Chase decided to try reaching out and squeezing Jamie's sides in possible revenge. Thankfully, Jamie jolted and retreated his arms almost right away! In an attempt to regain dominance, Jamie tried covering his exposed sides with his left arm and continued tickling with his right hand. Unfortunately, this only allowed Chase the chance to grab Jamie's reached-out wrist and start tickling under his right armpit. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. His mouth was sporting a wide, toothy smile and his arm was doing everything it possibly could, to cover the exposed spot. But Chase wouldn't let him! 

Despite the fact that one of Chase's bad spots was being tickled, Chase was STILL able to gain a bit of dominance! Jamie was now stuck in his ticklish little trap. All Chase had to do now, was pull his leg free. But...Marvin's grip was pretty strong. Chase attempted a few more times, even going as far as to give Marvin's chest a light push. But...nothing was getting him to let go. Chase started to panic for a second. So, he tried focusing on getting Jamie down further. Perhaps that would get Marvin to back off? 

Chase finally let go of Jamie's wrist, and shoved his skittering hands under Jamie's shirt. Jamie suddenly squirmed rapidly, before falling onto Chase's chest sideways. This helped Chase turn Jamie onto his back and skitter his fingers aaaaaaaall over Jamie's belly. Jamie was now wiggling around like a wiggly worm, his body physically jumping with cackles of laughter. It was a little difficult trying to get a good grip on him, but it was totally worth getting the reaction. Even Marvin had stopped tickling Chase to watch Jamie go ballistic from Chase's fingers! It was...really adorable, actually. 

"Oh my gosh! You're so fuckin' ticklish! Who knew?!" Chase reacted. To make matters even better, Jamie wasn't really signing anything! Usually in panic-filled situations, Jamie would be signing rapid-fire, making his signing way too quick to process! But right now, Jamie was just laughing and giggling silently, and tightening his arms up against his chest while he wiggled like a mad man. 

"What's wrong JJ? Got nothing to say?" Marvin asked in a teasy tone. Amidst his squirming, Jamie didn't sign anything back! The only reply he DID make, was a shake of the head while he laughed. 'No' was his only reply. 

"'No'?! Hey Chase! The ticklish little chatterbox has nothing to say! I think you've rendered him speechless, Chase!" Marvin commented. 

Chase bursted out laughing at that. "Aww! Does widdle Jamie wike de tickles?" Chase asked, slowing his fingers a little bit to let him answer. Jamie's wiggling began to slightly diminish, as he attempted to answer. 'No I don't!' Jamie signed. 

"Oh! The man speaks! He says he doesn't." Marvin reacted. 

"Oh...Alright. In that case, I'll stop." Chase replied, removing his hands. Jamie's squirming diminished rather quickly, along with his distorted face. Jamie's face went from ticklish joy, to downright disappointment in a matter of seconds! Marvin noticed this expression almost right away. 

"What's wrong Jamie?" Marvin asked. 

Chase slid Jamie off of his body, and managed to replace the preoccupied couch seat with Jamie's body. 

Jamie sat up. 'Why did you stop?' He asked. Chase's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Wha-you said you didn't like it!" Chase replied. 

Jamie lifted a finger and opened his mouth...before reversing both actions after some further thought. 

Marvin's jaw completely dropped. "You...YOU LIKE IT?!" Marvin shouted. 

'NO!...Yes-' Jamie replied, pausing his signing, before scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Jamie took a deep breath so he could try again. 'I don't mind it. I actually miss it. No one ever used to tickle me because I never made a sound. What's the fun in tickling someone because they couldn't make a laughing sound? Not only that, but they misunderstood my-' Jamie signed, pausing to calmly reenact his wiggling back and forth. '-squirming. They thought I was squirming because I hated it and wanted out. In the end, they never really knew just how wrong they were because I couldn't tell them otherwise.' Jamie signed. 

Chase's face softened. Marvin let a crooked smile show up onto his face. "I didn't think you hated it. I thought you were having fun." he admitted. 

"And the truth is: You can laugh. It may not have a sound like the rest of us, but that's okay. Your reaction is so much cuter." Chase explained. 

"And funnier!" Marvin added. Jamie got off the couch and turned his head towards Marvin with a small, toothy smile. "Seeing a calm and collected man completely lose control and flail themselves absolutely everywhere, is hilarious to watch!" Marvin told him, lightly flailing his own arms as he talked. 

Jamie's smile grew a little wider, before he attempted to hide it by turning his body away. 

Marvin gasped quietly and began to sneak up on Jamie. "Was that a smile I just saw?" Marvin asked in a teasy voice. 

Jamie attempted to turn himself away from the man. But Marvin wasn't having it. 

"Come on Jamie. Where's that smile?" Marvin asked, walking closer and closer to Jamie's back. "Come on. I know you're hiding it." Marvin teased, giving Jamie's belly a few pokes. Jamie's smile quickly began to instinctively widen. So, Jamie attempted to cover his mouth and run away from him. But unfortunately for Jamie, the dapper boy ran right into the arms of Chase! 

"Ooooh...You've just made a grave mistake..." Chase said semi-quietly, lifting his curled right hand up and up and up, to intimidate him. "Because you've just walked right into the hands...of the tickle monster!" Chase teased right before shoving his hands under Jamie's shirt to get his tummy. Jamie Threw his head back and laid it on Chase's shoulder for a second. Then, his head jumped back up and started shaking back and forth as his body curled in to get away from his fingers. But Chase had Jamie stuck in a skittery, tickly hug! Jamie couldn't go anywhere! Everywhere he squirmed, Chase's hands would follow. 

After a couple minutes of this playfulness, Chase leaned his lips towards Jamie's ear. "How do you feel about raspberries?" Chase whispered in his ear. Jamie completely froze in fear. He struggled to keep himself together as nervous giggles and small little squirms filled his body. "Is that okay? Can I do it?" Chase asked at a regular volume. Jamie, with a large toothy grin, nodded his head excitedly. Chase began to grin as well as he got himself ready for the SUPER ticklish finale. Chase took in a loud, big breath and...

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip in anticipation...

...

...

...Nothing was happening...

...

...In a desperate need to get some answers, Jamie turned his head all the way to the left to look at him. What was he- 

Chase moved his head to the blind side of Jamie's neck, and blew the raspberry right on his neck! PPPBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!

Jamie jolted in surprise and bursted into silent cackles! His body abrupted into large amounts of squirming, while his legs began to give out on him. Jamie slowly began slipping out of Chase's grip. So, Chase picked up the man by the armpits, and wrapped both arms around to tickle Jamie again, in the upper ribs this time! Jamie was stuck in another tickle hug! And this time, he couldn't bring his arms down at all! Jamie body continued to squirm as much as it possibly could. One could easily tell that Jamie was absolutely loving it! So, he kept going!

After a couple more minutes of this, Chase decided to stop. He removed his fingers and continued to carry the now-exhausted boy. Marvin happily picked up the man, bridal style, and began to walk up to the couch with him. But suddenly, Jamie came alive again and began tickling Marvin's armpits again! 

"HEHEHEHEY! IHIHI DOHOHON'T WAHAHANNA DROHOHOHOP YOHOHOHOU!" Marvin yelled, struggling to keep Jamie up. 'Okay. Go on the couch.' Jamie suggested. Marvin followed Jamie's advice, and lowered himself onto the couch. 

As soon as Marvin's butt hit the couch cushion, Jamie crawled off Marvin and began tickling him. With Chase holding Marvin's arms up, Jamie got en-suite access to Marvin's ticklish armpits and ribs! He switched armpits lots of times, and tried tickling multiple different spots at once. He even discovered that Marvin's neck is SUPER sensitive to light flutters! So, Jamie had a blast with that. 

In the end, tipsy Chase was a very silly Chase. And, Marvin and Jamie didn't mind that! At the same time though, silly sober Chase became an eventual favorite as well. Chase was much more playful around the two egos now. And boy, did they love it. Chase soon began to realize that he didn't need alcohol in order to be happy (Though it certainly helps things). With Marvin and Jamie nearby, happiness is not far behind.


End file.
